


My Sweet Little Devil

by CelestineLunaCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But A Devil On Halloween, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Reader is a Sweet Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestineLunaCat/pseuds/CelestineLunaCat
Summary: Noctis receives a surprise encounter from his beloved Reader, but not in the way he expected to gaze upon.





	My Sweet Little Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween is next month, so I decided to make the fluffy Halloween edition of Final Fantasy XV~ Enjoy~

_**My Sweet Little Devil** _

 

As the Sun settles beneath the bustling apple of Lestallum, the frightening lanterns lit up the darkened sky adorned with Astrals gazing below. The sleepless dressed in their thrilling outfits depicting iconic Halloween Characters as their joyous coated voices echoed into the merrily but terrifying atmosphere.

Arriving at the Spooky festival in the stylish Regalia, Noctis and his friends gazed on with excitement shrouding in their irises. Prompto capturing shots of the lively mood while a smirking Gladio made a few puns or two, because why not?

Ignis parks the Regalia, shifts the gear into Neutral, and steps out into the excitement Lestallum layed out before them. Noctis, Prompto, and Gladiolus followed alongside the intelligent Advisor as they made up to a familiar Blonde girl: Hammerhead's Mechanic Cindy Aurum. "Hey there, boys" She said. They greeted back with a "hello" as usual.

"Say, since it's Halloween, I'll give you the costumes Holly and Iris designed for the four of you. Try them out!"

Agreeing, each boy of the Chocobros took their own outfits and headed into the Leville Hotel to change out of their Royal Fatigues. The Gunslinger became a Mummy, The Shied being a handsome Werewolf, The Advisor a Mad Scientist based off of the Frankenstein variations, and The Heir of the Lucian Throne transformed into a seductive Vampire. 

"These costumes are so cool! It made all of us stand out in the crowd!" Prompto scowled happily. 

"Quite the exceptional style and detail of the fashion statement Holly designed indeed." complimented Ignis.

"Well. We can't keep the Blonde lady waiting~ we have to move." The Brunette man demanded with a confident vibe of his.

Upon exiting their room, Noctis bumped into a familiar [Hair Color} girl dressed in a charming outfit resembling a Devil. Her glamorous figure covered with Lace and Stripes as her sexy Leather jacket exposed her back while her Black Horns and Tail became exposed. Oh how the Ravenette quivered at the gaze. The girl turned to him and flashed a wink at him before strolling slowly towards him and pecked him by the lips, leaving the poor Noctis wanting more for the alluring damsel as she left the scene of her crime.

Gladio and Ignis chuckled and snickered silently, while Prompto noticed the iconic [Tattoo Symbol] and whispered in the Prince's ear,

"Dude...isn't that...[Name]?"

"Oh. That's who it is?" 

Noctis, entwined beneath her spell with a blush, suddenly realized that the girl beneath the Devil's charm and ravishing style who seduced him was none other than...

_**YOU** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wah~ Noctis finds himself in a seductive charm made by you...let's hope you try to charm him next time~
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> My Wattpad username to follow is CelestineLunaCat


End file.
